goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
When Mimirin Midorihara goes through Wonderland/Kleines Arschloch gets beaten up by Renge Midorihara
''When Mimirin Midorihara goes down through Wonderland/Kleines Arschloch Gets Grounded ''is a story about Mimirin Midorihara relaxing under an apple tree, until she is tired, and when she is sleeping, she saw a rabbit hurrying by, so Mimirin Midorihara is caught by surprise, and thus, she falls slowly down a rabbit hole for a long time until she landed in a heap of leaves, and Mimirin Midorihara realizes that she is in Wonderland! And Kleines Arschloch gets grounded by his parents and beaten up by Renge Midorihara for what he has done. Cast *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara *Steven as Kleines Arschloch *Brian as Mr. Arschloch *Salli as Mrs. Arschloch and Renge Midorihara Transcript * (March 12, 2018) * (Mimirin Midorihara is nicely relaxing under an apple tree in a Japanese suburban city park, eating apples) * Mimirin Midorihara: Oh, after I have some apples, I'm getting so tired! I think i am taking a nap! * (Mimirin Midorihara is falling sleep) * The White Rabbit: Oh no, I am so late! * Mimirin Midorihara: What? A rabbit in a coat and a pocket watch! * (Mimirin Midorihara chases a rabbit to the rabbit hole) * Mimirin Midorihara: Where is that rabbit? I hope he is late not for a party or something! I wonder where he is going to in a different kind of a... * (Mimirin Midorihara screams and cries as she plunged down a rabbit hole) * (Mimirin Midorihara realizes that she is slowing down her fall, and she is floating down a rabbit hole) * Mimirin Midorihara: This is quite crazy, I am floating down through the rabbit hole that seems to be a very deep well! * (As the rabbit hole get even darker, Mimirin Midorihara saw a lamp pass by, Mimirin Midorihara switches the lamp on, Mimirin Midorihara realizes that she is floating down a bizzare hallway with objects like pictures, bookshelves, cupboards, and other things floated passed her) * Mimirin Midorihara: This is a strange rabbit hole! I have never go down at this point this far! and I think I went through the center of the earth in a way like this! * (Mimirin Midorihara took an Orange Marmalade jar from one of the shelves as he passed, and he is worried because the jar is empty, so Woody puts it back on one of the shelves) * Woody Woodpecker: I will miss my friends tonight, I wish that they are being down here with me at this point, but, i am quite tired from floating down for a long time, and the rabbit hole is getting dark again! * (The hole is dark again, and Mimirin Midorihara begins to sleep again while floating down the rabbit hole, 3 hours later, Mimirin Midorihara wakes up for her graceful landing on a heap of leaves) * (Mimirin Midorihara lands on the heap of leaves) * Mimirin Midorihara: That was a very long fall, I wish that Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima and Torippii Sorano had to follow me down the rabbit hole! * (Mimirin Midorihara begins to run to the chamber like hall, filled with different doors of shapes and sizes) * Mimirin Midorihara: Wow, this is Wonderland, the same place Alice used to go to many years ago when she was in England! * (Meanwhile with Kleines Arschloch and his parents) * Mrs. Arschloch: Kleines Arschloch, Why do you have to do this to Mimirin Midorihara? You know that she has to ask Alice first before she can go down to Wonderland! * Mr. Arschloch: I agree with your mother, young man! And as for this, Renge Midorihara will come and beat you up! Renge Midorihara, beat him up! * Renge Midorihara: Prepare for some bleeding! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Kleines Arschloch gets Grounded series Category:2018 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West